Primal
by Osoji Nosferatu
Summary: Timidity was always the name of the game for Yarne- until he became good friends with Lucina. Now, as they spar, a strange feeling blossoms between them that has been hidden for an incessantly long time... and it's definitely not hunger, or fear of being the end of the Taguel species. (Rated M for almost-lemon. Cover is by 69geist on Deviantart...) Part of "A Shepherd's Love."


**AN: Here's another oneshot for Fire Emblem. So, notice anything about the pairings so far? In my first one (Not school related, that one's Potatoes which kind of stands alone), Five Hundred Years, I mentioned Yarne being married to Lucina. So, here you go. And since I imply a pairing in this oneshot… that'll be the one I do next. So, keep an eye out for it, since it's subtle. The pairings are all from the same timeline, but they take place in different time spans. (Like this one is towards the latter half of the game and Five Hundred Years was… well, 500 years after Grima's defeat.) Yeah, I know, the way I do it is kinda clumsy. That means I will not give more pairings to a name, so… Lucina, Yarne, Robin, and Nowi are out. Fine, I'll leave Panne and Lon'qu out as well, but my short fic (That exceeds 50,000 words that I'll post sometime) will be all Stahl x Panne. That isn't to say that I won't feature Stahl in one of my oneshots, because he's going to be paired with someone who isn't an option for supports in the game. Any guesses? ;) By the way, in this paragraph, there was a hint as to who Stahl will be with after the one I do. **

**These oneshots are biased, so the ones I like more I'll do. Sorry. But you can send me ideas anyway! Be warned: Stahl is set in stone.**

**All of these Pie-re Emblem oneshots WILL be grouped together once I'm done in a large fic so you don't have to save a bunch of them if you like them. I need a name, but that'll come later when I'm not thinking about it. :P (And this isn't to exploit the Fanfiction rules, it's so that you can access my oneshots with more ease. Please don't attempt to twist my words.)**

**With that, I hope you enjoy Primal, the third installment in my Awakening Oneshots. :) (And that's not gonna be the name for the oneshot collection, it's too corny. If you have a name suggestion send it to me.) **

* * *

Yarne raised his hands, clasping his sword hilt, prepared to deliver the killing blow… to a practice dummy. The Taguel leaped into the air, twisted through a 360, and struck downwards at a 45 degree angle. The dummy was sliced in half with a few jagged edges here and there from inexperience. The torso was the only thing left upright on the pole standing it upright. Despite Yarne being of the Thief class, his fighting style was much more akin to a Myrmidon who had a strong arm- which he did.

"Hyrah! KyeeeAAH!" Yarne screamed, slicing straight down through the remains of the dummy's center. Following up with a vicious, leaping back kick, he managed to snap the dummy's pole clean out of the ground, leaving a splintered pole and a dissected dummy. He crouched low to the ground and examined the pole that he'd just recently snapped. "Oops," he giggled softly, standing up and looking over to the left a bit. "So how was that?"

There was no reply for a second, but eventually the low, feminine voice reached his ears. "Well…" it began, "I can sincerely say that you're becoming even more like father," Lucina stated, trying to not smile. She failed miserably, and the blue-haired time traveler burst out laughing. The laughter was foreign to Yarne; however, as he'd never seen the princess laugh before. Oh, sure, he'd caught her smiling a few times here and there at dinnertime, but he'd never seen- or heard- her laugh before. It was a welcome sound coming from her lips.

Yarne cocked his head. "Is that a good thing… or a bad thing?" he inquired, not knowing what it was like to watch the Exalt train. He'd only heard rumors that long ago, Chrom smashed a hole in the castle walls and Lucina, the very woman who he stood next to him as of now, snuck through the gap to warn the Shepherds about an assassination attempt on the late Emmeryn. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued. "Sooo….?" he hesitantly asked after not receiving an answer immediately.

Lucina laughed again, like sweet, vocal honey flowing through his sensitive ears. "Both, Yarne. It is good in the sense that your technique is improving rapidly for a Thief. However…" she giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "... you have a tendency to break things when you train, just like my father does," she explained, settling down a bit.

Lucina looked like she was pondering something for a while, and before long, she stabbed Falchion into the soft ground and stepped onto the training area. With a defiant pose, she crouched slightly and held her fists up in a challenging manner.

"Yarne, would you be so kind as to help me brush up on my hand-to-hand combat? I know you're better than I am, but it's only fair that you teach me in exchange for me teaching you." In actuality, Lucina did not require restitution of any sorts; she was simply happy spending time with the last of the Taguel, despite his timid personality that she strived to rid him of. Though, she would regret it when she finally accomplished her task, because he was just too damn cute when his timidity attacks struck.

The princess held her left hand up in front of her face to block an attack if it sped towards her face. Her right hand covered her gut at a perfectly parallel angle with her fist turned upwards, ready to counter with a punch if need be. She crouched low, binding herself with the ground to stabilize herself to give no ground, as the Ylissean knights were taught. If Stahl, Sully, or even Kellam were forced to fight hand-to-hand, their stances would mirror Lucina's almost perfectly, even though Sully was a Paladin, Stahl was an Assassin, and Kellam was a General.

"Sure! I'd be honored!" Yarne exclaimed happily, quickly falling into his own combat stance. Taguel were taught how to fight before they could talk, so it was only fair that the only one to best Yarne in the Shepherds' annuel hand-to-hand combat contest was none other than his mother, Panne. His stance was much more unorthodox, with arms and hands covering his face, leaving his stomach completely exposed. His strong, lengthy legs distributed weight displacement evenly, though his weight rested on the balls of his feet to allow for quicker movement. He crouched, ready to attack.

Lucina smiled. "I won't go easy on you just because you're the last of a dying race, Yarne," she challenged, the light of friendship dancing throughout her gaze.

"And I won't go easy on you… erm, just because… uh… ah! You're royalty. That's it, I won't go easy on you just because you're royalty!" Yarne stuttered, fishing for a desperate reply that he hoped was as sassy and challenging, which… it wasn't.

"Glad we see eye-to-eye," Lucina joked, launching herself at her challenger. At the last second before reaching him, she stopped and dashed to the right, dodging a punch thrown by Yarne to test the waters. She began to roundhouse kick at his face as he started to turn, which was covered by a block. When there was no time left at all, she changed her trajectory to strike his stomach, expecting to knock the wind out of his lungs with a swift kicking technique that her mother, Olivia (Who was one of the most talented Assassins in the entire arsenal of the Shepherds) had taught her.

"Huah!" she yelled, driving the instep of her foot into… a stone wall? She retracted her foot in pain, falling back into her stance reluctantly, preparing for a counterattack. However, she knew Yarne noticed how she noticed her leg that she did not kick with.

"Lucina, you're too light to root yourself to the earth. Stahl, Sully and Kellam are heavy enough to fight like the stalwart knight figure and all, but you're better off flitting around and striking quickly- and strongly," Yarne announced, pointing to Lucina's perfectly executed stance that didn't suit her, according to the Taguel. Yarne's cheeks flushed the instant he realized that his words could be gravely misinterpreted. "T-that isn't to say that you're scrawny, or anything, L-Lucina!" he stammered.

She only laughed, easing his conscience a bit.

Lucina shifted her weight so that her feet were facing more forwards, letting her dash if she needed to. Her weight was still evenly distributed, but the princess was much lighter on her feet this time around. Once again, with greater speed, she rushed towards her sparring partner with renewed invigoration. She leaped into the air, about to launch a spinning kick vertically with her leg. It looked very much like the same sword strike she'd used against her father, Chrom, while back in Regna Ferox.

The Taguel threw his arm up to block the kick, but he realized too late how much power Lucina's attack held. With a grunt, he threw himself to the right, rolling through his dodge and coming up on one knee. Lucina recovered extremely quickly and whipped her hand around to try and connect with his neck using a horizontal knife hand strike. Quickly, he stood up and flexed his stomach before her tightened hand could make contact with his neck, and let the attack sink into his abdomen. Lucina pulled her hand back in pain, grimacing as if she'd just struck a boulder. Yarne just grinned. With one hand limp, she fell into her modified fighting stance with her face twisted in discomfort. Deciding to not let up her assault, she eased her way towards him, cautious against what he may try to pull.

Before Lucina could do anything, Yarne was upon her, launching weak, but rapid-fire punches and kicks at her. Jabs, punches, roundhouse kicks, and spinning back kicks were thrown at her from nearly every direction, it seemed to the future exalt. She tirelessly tried to block every attack, but felt a few of his controlled-but-still powerful punches grazed her cheek. While Yarne continued his unrelenting assault, she became frustrated that her attacks were easily dodged or reflected. Recklessly, she threw a roundhouse kick towards his head, but he ducked and grabbed her calf with both of his hands. She was helpless now, and he twisted her leg so that her weight was thrown off-balance and she was forced to throw her hands to the ground to keep her face from crashing into it. Yarne dropped her leg, and within a split second, he was crouched in an aggressive stance with his knife hand to Lucina's throat. His expression changed from battle-face to normal Yarne, so he stood back and held out a hand to help her up. Regardless of the winner or loser, the victor would always assist the less fortunate up in a duel. That was simply the Shepherds' way.

The princess sighed and brushed herself off after she had been helped up by Yarne. "Next time we spar, it shall be with swords…" Lucina muttered as she plucked a leaf out of her hair that had fallen there while she lay on the ground, prone to attacks. The Taguel resisted the urge to pluck the leaf out for her.

Yarne smiled deviously, then let out a breath slowly while placing one hand on his hip. "If you spar with my mom this'll be the same result. Taguel always pride ourself on our abdominal muscles. What muscles do you think we build when we run while transformed?" Yarne winked jokingly. "So, we expose them and let them take hits for us, shocking the opponent when nothing happens. I made sure to test this theory out on Vaike, and his strongest punch knocked me back, and I felt it, but I managed to subdue him quickly afterwards. So, Lucina, never think that a target's a target. The only target guaranteed to have an effect when you hit it…" Yarne paused, knocking on his head twice to let his actions speak louder than words. "... is this thing. Well, and the neck. And most of the 365 pressure points on a human…" Yarne mumbled, glancing away to avoid eye contact with Lucina, embarrassment lacing his words and face. He turned a shade of red that delighted Lucina internally. "I spoiled that inspirational moment… gods!"

"Blasphemy!" Lucina exclaimed humorously, walking up to him and thrusting a finger in his face, exhausted of his self-doubting talk. "Firstly, that is extremely interesting, your fighting style and methods, and how you . Secondly, you stood up to a punch from Vaike?! I cannot imagine anyone else taking an attack from him well except for Sir Frederick in his full armor!" Lucina stated, conviction burning in her eyes. She looked angry, but even Yarne could tell that her 'anger' was simply passion for what was right. If Yarne had been in company with the Shepherds when Lucina went by the name Marth, he'd have noticed right away how she began to look enraged when presented with an injustice.

"Y-you really think it's that impressive, Lucina? I mean, there are others who've done years' worth more than what I could ever do. There's Robin, with her battle plans and tactics which kept us all safe, Chrom, who fearlessly leads us all, my mother, who survived countless years in solitude, you, who… is just amazing…"

"E-excuse me?" Lucina stuttered at the hinting way he'd complimented her. "Amazing?"

"No! Er, well… yes…? Yes! I mean, it's not like that… I don't… actually…" Yarne stuttered, hands flying everywhere as he tried to make coherency out of the babble he was emitting from his mouth. Eventually, he gave up and slumped his shoulders over-dramatically, flopping onto the ground with a soft _thump. _Lucina turned her head and coughed, hoping her facade of exhaling covered her laughter.

"Uh…?" she giggled when Yarne refused to move from his position.

"Lucina… I think your feats out of all the Shepherds' are the most amazing," Yarne whispered, staring holes into the ground as he spoke. "You stood up when no one knew who you were for people you didn't know personally. You fought more bravely in one battle than I've ever shown in my entire life. Hell, you even convinced us to come back to the past with you! That isn't even counting when you saved Chrom- er, your father- um, the Exalt…" Yarne faltered, tripping over his own words as he struggled to address Chrom respectfully as to not offend his daughter.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Call him whatever you feel is necessary except for a title that's disrespectful," Lucina responded, a smile adorning her usually-stoic cheeks. She set her hand on her hip and prepared for what else he was about to say.

"Okay, then… I'll call him Chrom. You saved Chrom on a lot of occasions, keeping him around to lead Ylisse when she needs him most. And you're a great swordfighter, fantastic friend, and very kind to everyone, even though your mask- literal and figurative- hides that sometimes."

Lucina was taken aback at the words she'd never expected to come out of Yarne's mouth. She was struggling to process her thoughts as many different notions swirled around in her brain, clashing with one another and making coherent thought impossible. Why couldn't her emotional psych react as quickly as her sword hand did in battle? If she could tap into just a bit of Laurent's intelligence, she would.

But coherent thought was nigh impossible considering how she felt about Yarne; this wasn't anything new.

"Y-Yarne… that's really sweet of you, but… but…" Lucina stammered, wordless as she was when she saw Chrom about to be slain at the hands of the Risen on the bridge many years ago. If she thought the battles she'd struggled in in the future were drastic, then she hadn't experienced an emotional tumult, which bested the future's wars tenfold. It was as if a minefield was exploding within her brain; two sides, with one shouting, "Platonic!" and the other shrieking, "Confess to him, you moron, and ravish him every night with the intensity of his primal desires! Show'm what human lust is made of!" Yes, Lucina's conscience was just like any other young woman's, sometimes resulting in… colorful thoughts.

Honestly, neither thought seemed unappealing, but the latter seemed so much more enticing- and appetizing, considering how well Yarne was built. Especially his legs. He seemed to flaunt them on display to tease the female populace, but she knew better. He was too shy to consciously perform such an act. As of late, whenever the blue-haired princess would… take care of herself, so to speak, Yarne was the one invading her thoughts a majority of the time. It made her giggle mentally, grateful the chortle didn't work its way out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Lucina, I misspoke… I was out of turn…" Yarne mumbled, turning to leave. What he didn't expect was an arm to shoot out of seemingly nowhere and grasp his own. The timid Taguel yelped in shock, then turned to unintentionally stare into Lucina's trench-deep navy eyes, one sporting the Brand of the Exalt. He could see the fire burning in her passages to the soul, only it caused no damage like it did to the buildings in the future. He could hear the heartbeats giving his own emotions and her own emotions away; they were both as scared as nervous rabbits, but this time, there was no need to run or survive like before. Instead, they embraced the feeling of fright. He could feel her nervousness emanating from her skin, her touch. Truth be told, he could feel his timidity flowing off of his body, as per usual, but this time, he wasn't ashamed of it. He could look Lucina in the eye and… be afraid, knowing she'd take it all away, corny as it was.

"Lucina…" he stammered, breaking eye contact with a blood-red-blush conquering his face. "I… I…"

"Silence, Yarne," Lucina whispered, knowing he'd hear it. But she couldn't.

His eyes widened and he stepped forward boldly. With a sudden, jerky movement, he wrapped Lucina in his strong, lean arms. She let out a tiny squeal that made his heart flip three times as quickly as Nowi did in midair. Without being too obtrusive, he took a deep breath with his face buried in her luscious, blue hair, intaking all of her intoxicating scent. She smelled of daisies and a freshwater stream, with a hint of sweat due to their workout.

Lucina was also enjoy the scent presented to her nostrils. She breathed deep in Yarne's chest, smelling his obvious woodland aroma mixed with the sweat of their workout. Funnily enough, they both noticed each other smelling the other.

"Are you smelling me?" Yarne and Lucina asked simultaneously, a blush creeping up both their faces at the same time as well. Slowly, a smile spread across Yarne's face, and soon, Lucina's. Eventually, they burst out laughing and embraced again with renewed passion. Some time later, Yarne stepped back from Lucina, eliciting a tiny pout from Lucina with her lip sticking out. The sight made Yarne's senses overloud with cuteness, and before he could stop himself, he found an unplanned, but not unwanted, "Aww!" escaping his lips.

Lucina chuckled. "I'm glad you like my Nowi-face, Yarne."

"I do too! Wait… oops…"

Yarne quickly shook off the timidity, something he hadn't been able to do until spending a lot of time around Lucina. "L-Lucina… for the longest time… I've been watching you from afar, thinking you as untouchable, being royalty n'all. But when you took time out to help me as a friend, and when I responded to your efforts, I knew that you could be something way more than just a savior of the world or… wait. That came out wrong," Yarne squeaked. "Gods, why can't I say anything inspirational when I need to?!" Yarne yelled as he repeatedly thrust his palm into his face.

Lucina giggled, then stepped closer to him, silently asking for him to embrace her once again. "I ask that you leave the inspirational speeches to Chrom and Robin. For now, I… l-love you just as you are," Lucina confessed, stuttering on the word 'love,' still unable to fully process feelings of love for another male that wasn't kin. "_Cute, adorable Yarne who has grown so much since our first meeting," _she thought, not expressing those thoughts to him just yet. Not yet, but very soon.

"Lucina! I-I don't know what to say!" Yarne gulped, looking around nervously for any prying eyes, since he knew how much the Shepherds loved to gossip about potential couples. Why, they'd even foreseen his parents marrying one day, and they were right. The stoic swordsman, Lon'qu, was never one thought to marry. Tharja must have made a love-prediction hex; surely no one could see the lone Taguel and the gynophobic getting together.

"But…" Yarne grinned, wrapping his arms around Lucina's waist. "I'll let my actions speak louder than words."

"Wow, Yarne, I didn't know my mentoring could help you control your nervousness as well! How much did I help?!" Lucina asked, perplexed that she'd managed to help him break out of his shell, simply by being herself- and with her.

"More than you can imagine, Lucina," Yarne stated, staring lovingly into Lucina's passionate eyes. "Everything I lacked you gave me within a heartbeat. You comforted me when I was afraid of being the demise of the Taguel race. You… did so much, and we'd be here forever if I tried to tell all you fixed in me," the Taguel said while squeezing Lucina tighter, much to the princess's delight. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the lush hair and fur gathered around there. It was so soft and luxurious.

"How long have we been meeting, Yarne?" Lucina mumbled into his chest, confusing the Taguel.

"Uh… about a year, not counting all the time we knew each other back in the future. Heh. Back in the future, that sounds so weird," Yarne replied, comparing the future to the past, which they were in now.

"Yes. And that's why…" Lucina muttered, pulling a shiny object with just enough room for a ring finger to slip through out of her pocket. "Yarne, I know we've known each other for a very long time. And I also know that I didn't rush into this; I gave it a lot of thought. That's why… gods! I didn't think I'd be the one doing this," Lucina laughed as a blush crept up her face as she knelt down on one knee. "Yarne, will you… m-marry me?"

Yarne was speechless. Here he was, the last of the Taguel, and the future Exalt of Ylisse was proposing to him?! He couldn't believe it. He stumbled backwards, falling onto his rump with a shocked expression on his face. But amidst the shock, she could see a huge smile creeping up his face, beginning with his eyes. His eyes were the passage to the soul, as all were, and his soul was finally, truly happy.

"Lucina…" he whispered from his perch on the ground. "I'd love to marry you. I love you almost as much as I'd love to marry you! Oh, wait…" Yarne muttered, reprimanding himself mentally for his verbal bumble- once again.

That was all Lucina needed. Deep within the depths of the stoic princess's consciousness, something snapped. Her primal needs that had been neglected were let loose, resulting in her leaping on Yarne and pinning his arms down. While Yarne was certainly stronger than Lucina, and could roll her over without too much difficulty, the thrill of being pinned down and subdued- under the confines of love- always aroused him to no end. It was one of his longtime fantasies, one that he figured would never be fulfilled. But now it would be, apparently.

Without warning, Lucina slowly opened her mouth and her tongue almost leapt out. Slowly, keeping the tip of her tongue in contact with his cheek, she dragged it upwards until it almost met his eye. "I did a bit of reading on the subject of your culture, Yarne," her voice deepening with passion. "And I remember that a quick lick on the cheek in a sign of camaraderie, correct?"

"Y-yeah…" Yarne mumbled, in shock and quite turned on from the gesture. This couldn't be happening… This couldn't be happening… but it was, and Yarne was the happiest Taguel alive. Well, as happy as the last of the Taguel race could be. Needless to say, he was extremely happy.

"A longer lick means one of love, right?"

"Y-yep…" Yarne stuttered, nervousness overtaking his judgement again. But it didn't matter; he liked being pinned down by his newly-found lover.

"And one like I just did…"

"Means you want me to do naughty things to you," Yarne stated boldly, grasping her shoulders roughly and shaking her just a little. Her radiant blue hair swished in response to the motion, making her look even more majestic perched atop his waist.

"Well, the book was a little less explicit, but I'll take this answer anyday," Lucina groaned as Yarne licked her neck from underneath her, drawing a low groan from his princess's throat that turned him on even more. He could feel her throat rumbling as she let out low moans of appreciation.

The continued experimentally licking each other, with Lucina atop Yarne, until Yarne couldn't contain himself anymore. He grabbed Lucina's strong, lean biceps and whipped the both of them around so that Lucina was on the ground staring into his primal eyes. With a quick motion, he smashed his lips into his counterpart's, eliciting another moan from her as they held the kiss longer. Passion, newfound love, and neediness came together in a tangled display of lips and saliva as they continued 'experimenting.'

Lucina's eager hands trailed to Yarne's legs, easily the most physically attractive thing about him in her eyes. She gently moved her calloused hands up and down his thighs, making him groan in response. Even if she was inexperienced in this sort of matter, she knew that, based on Yarne's reaction, that she was doing something right. The Taguel was purring with happiness, his eyes were closed, and his mouth fell open making the most adorable "o".

"What in Naga's name is going on here?!" a voice rang out from the silence, shattering them both with fear- and excitement- of being discovered.

"Uh-oh…" Yarne mumbled, silently rolling Lucina until she was on top of him again as to not let the passersby get the wrong idea. She giggled, giving away their position.

A head covered in white hair poked its way through the grass. "Y'know," Robin began, blushing a bit at the sight of his friends… about to make love in public. "You could find a tent to do that in. And I'm not talking about the visible one a few inches from your waist, Lucy," the strategist giggled, making a dirty joke that she hoped they'd both get.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"Bahaha! Well, I'll leave you to it. Just remember," Robin said, his voice creeping to a near-sultry level, "Rabbits never get... 'tired,' Lucina. Don't mess with a bunny," the strategist teased, using Yarne's catchphrase against the two of them.

As innocent as the two were until now, a Bolganone of heat crept up their necks and faces within seconds. "R-R-Robin…"

"Gotta go! Tactical meetings and all that jazz," the tactician replied with a mischievous grin on her face, darting off with great speed. Robin didn't spend time as an Assassin for nothing.

Lucina sighed, then looked back down at her newly-found lover. With the primal glint overtaking her grin and brand eye, she began to lower her body onto his once again. Ever so slowly, she began to whisper in his ear.

"I think Robin was lying, Yarne. Unless… you can show me that her words have an air of truth to them?"

Yarne could only shiver, and this time, it wasn't out of fear.

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the borderline lemon. But I wanted to do it senpaaiii :3**

**If you liked it, let me know by reviewing and favoriting! It helps me a lot and it lets me love you even more. (Not in the grass, if that's okay.) **

**And if you thought Lucina was OOC, I'm sorry. I did too. But I figured that even the most stoic people have a primal side that they show to different degrees, in this case, Lucina shows it all to Yarne because she trusts him now. **

**Thanks so much, as per usual! :) **

**~The Slain Executioner~**


End file.
